


there is a rougher world somewhere

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There is a place in the world for Wilbur, probably on a podium or a music stage.One for Tommy, far away from war and chaos, with his friends, encapsulating his time with cobblestone towers and  hand-writen books about girls and tax evasion.One for Philza, in the skys.None of these realities involve Techno, but itʼs fine, heʼs live through them all regardless.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: anonymous





	there is a rougher world somewhere

Blood is thicker than water, but water can sure wash it away. To Techno, they're easily mistakable with eachother, red rots in the snow after his encounter with the Butchers Army and he doesnʼt even bother to kick over it. ( _The Blood God asks him to kill, and he drinks_.)

Living a Tundra is more bearable than fun. His clothes have always been relatively warm, royal and fur-lined but the ventilation isnʼt amazing and ice keeps freezing his windows and all he can think is— his property value is probably shit. 

Ranboo has his own house, compact on the side of a mountain and only a walk away. Ranboo is nice, gift-giving in a way that reminds him of before the SMP, when Dream would spend ludicrous amounts of money on George and Philza would give him gold whenever he did something good and _when he gave Tommy everything_. Ranboo is shy like him, but determined and funny in a way that reminds him of his past self. Ranboo doesnʼt overstep his boundaries. He stays in his box, seperated from Philza and Tommy and Wilbur, and it works well. 

* * *

Philza is the most important person in his life. Theyʼve both conquered death without dying, but Techno would never put him in danger for his own egotistical obsessions, heʼd take the bullet a thousand times over. He combs his hair, practised since he was a child, getting the knots out and making sure his roots donʼt show. ( _Itʼs funny, some people think itʼs natural_.)

He replaces his contact lenses, he replenishes his armour, he make his life easier. Sometimes Techno catches his own reflection, hair down and skin frost-bit, and thinks he looks remarkably human. 

But he isnʼt, deep down he knows. He has pointed ears and pink-tinted skin and red eyes and voices upon voices drowning out his sympathy. They used to call him a monster, an animal, because his teeth were sharp enough to rip out throats and whenever he wasnʼt around Gold his brain was wired to go on the offensive. ( _The crown fixed that probably though_ , _pure nether-mined gold with diamonds in the center for pure vain wants_. _A pig in a crown_. _Theres probably a metaphor there_.) 

Fundy is a hybrid too. And also the furthest thing from family despite being one of the only people actually blood-related to him. Heʼs got a dutch accent that make his words sound high-pitch and rocky, heʼs got orange skin and brown eyes that are just as dull as his fathers. Heʼs a people-person. Just like his father. 

(“Is he here?” Fundy asks, standing over the ravine stone. 

Techno nods on his way out, and as he hears Fundy almost growl through his teeth, he never returns.) 

* * *

Techno could sense there was an intruder in his house on possibly the first day of Tommys self-imposed arrival. Hybrid things. And Tommy is remarkably human, and he can hear the prime bell ringing from a mile away, he can hear the sound of suppressed sobs and screams as he tries to sleep, he can hear the affection in his own voice as he gives Tommy potions and emeralds and safety. 

He funded Tommys coup d'etat, he stood in the way of anger for Tommy, defended him against a nation only to be cast aside in a minute notice. Humans are complicated creatures, they take and they steal and they trespass and they destroy, and they're stupid enough to love alongside that. Dream called Tommy the key of Lʼmanberg, but Techno has always thought of him as the heart. Now with nothing put an open ribcage of Lʼmanberg left, he wonders when both his brothers died. 

Maybe it was when Wilbur died, maybe it was when Wilbur stopped playing music and singing. Maybe it was when Tommy chose the world over him, in every single fucking reality. 

He comes to his house only once, to give him an invitation for The Big Innit Hotel™. His eyes spark, he looks cleaner and healthier and happier and his eyes are so very blue that when Techno slams the door in his face, he catches reflections in the ice. 

* * *

Blood is thicker than water, and Wilbur asks him to kill and destroy and protect him and preserve and he agrees without hesitance. He said to Tommy _i'd fight the world for you_ and he meant it— he told Phil to never risk anything for him. Wilbur tells him he thinks heʼs insane, and he still fucking _helps_. 

He carries his body back to the starting point, Pogtopia. He digs a grave, throws his beanie and guitar and gutted grey body under the earth and gets nothing in return. 

( _He cleans the blood off Phils sword, and doesnʼt look at his reflection_.)


End file.
